


Two Years Later

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is a rockstar and Ian is his number one fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Later

Mickey woke up just as the bus finished working its way into the parking spot.

Mickey let out a deep sigh as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, opened the curtain of his bunk and stepped out into the tour bus.

He had no fucking idea where he was or what time zone he was in but all he knew was that he was so fucking horny.

He moved to go to the living area of the tour bus and peeked through the heavily tinted windows. There was a huge crowd of people holding up signs with his name on them and Mickey let his eyes work through the crowd.

Nope. No one caught his eyes.

“Mr. Milkovich? Would you like me to drive around the back of the hotel?” the driver was eyeing the huge crowd apprehensively.

Mickey adjusted his erection, hoping to make it less obvious. “Nah. It’s cool. Lonnie here yet?”

“Yeah, they got here ahead of us.”

“Then fuck it.”

Mickey walked to the door of his tour bus waiting for Mark to open the door.

Once the door started opening, Mickey was greeted by a collective, ear-piercing scream from the crowd whose main objective was to catch a glimpse of the rockstar.

“Took you long enough.” Muttered his bodyguard, Lonnie.

“Shut up fucker.”

Mickey ignored Lonnie’s snickering and walked on over to the barricaded area. He didn’t really enjoy signing things for his fans. He found them loud and sometimes even annoying but he had a very persistent matter he needed to address.

He grabbed photos of himself at random and started signing while his eyes continued to scan the crowd. Various hands, with haphazardly drawn versions of his ‘FUCK U-UP’ tattoo, reached out for him trying to grab whatever they could get their hands on.

He worked his way down the line of people and he huffed in frustration of not finding what he was looking for.

Just when he was about to give up and walk away, a flash of red caught his eye.

He saw a red-headed man pressed up against the barricade waving at him to get his attention. Mickey slowly walked over.

“Holy crap. Hi.”

Mickey used every ounce of self-control he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes after seeing how goofy this man’s smile was.

“The fuck do you want signed?” Mickey asked.

The redhead seemed to freeze up before literally shaking his head clear and handing over a CD.

Mickey was about to sign the CD when he looked down and almost laughed at what he saw.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to pull, Firecrotch but I think you’re at the wrong place.” Mickey held up the CD that was definitely not one of Mickey’s.

“Oh my god. I’m so fucking sorry. Shit.” Ian started rummaging through his backpack looking for the right one.

Mickey chuckled and turned to look at Lonnie.

Lonnie caught his eyes and responded with a raised eyebrow.

Mickey shot Lonnie with an angry glare.

Lonnie raised his hand in surrender and Mickey smiled at his small victory.

Mickey turned back to look at Firecrotch who was still rummaging through his backpack muttering “Oh my god.” repeatedly.

Mickey sighed impatiently while angrily looking at the girl who tried to rip his shirt off of his body.

When Mickey couldn’t wait any longer, he grabbed one of Firecrotch’s arms and signed his arm instead. “Get it right next time, alright Red?”

The redhead stood frozen the whole time and watched as Mickey walked away. Then with an even goofier smile, he examined his arm.

~

While crossing the hotel lobby to get to the elevator, Mickey paused midway to adjust his crotch.

“Yo Mick, you sure about that one?” Lonnie was jogging to catch up to him.

“What’s it to you?” Mickey snapped. His horniness was making him irritable.

“It’s just risky, man. S’all I’m saying.”

“Well, fuck off is what I’m saying. You done it?”

“Yeah, everything’s ready.”

“Good. I’ll call you later.” Mickey stepped into the elevator waiting for Lonnie to move.

Lonnie sighed, recognizing a lost cause. He pushed the button for Mickey’s floor and handed over the keycard. “Enjoy your night.” Lonnie stepped off of the elevator as the doors started to close.

“That’s the plan.” Mickey muttered to himself.

When the elevator doors opened, Mickey walked down the hallway to his room and used the keycard to open the door.

“Ohmygod.” Came an all too familiar voice from the living area of the suite.

“Would you fucking stop saying that?” Mickey grumbled.

“Sorry. It’s just that I didn’t think you’d actually be here.”

“Well I’m fucking here, aren’t I, Firecrotch?” Mickey sighed impatiently.

“I’m Ian, by the way.” He has left his spot on the couch and was bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of Mickey.

Mickey just grunted and settled himself in the dining chair and Ian took the opposite chair. Ian eyed the paperwork in front of him.

“Read the fucking thing.” Mickey barked.

Ian raised an eyebrow and carefully picked up the papers. He actually had no idea what the fuck he was doing in Mickey’s hotel room. All he was told was that Mickey wanted to talk to him.

Mickey started squirming in his seat. He hated this part of the deal but his manager will be on his ass if he didn’t go through with it.

For the nth time that day, Mickey adjusted his erection.

“What the fuck?!” Ian exclaimed.

Mickey sighed. “I’m guessing you’re done reading the thing.”

Ian lowered the papers and stared straight into Mickey’s eyes. “Let me see if I understand this correctly. You want to have sex with me and I can’t talk to anyone about it.”

Mickey nodded impatiently.

“You’re gay?!”

Mickey let out an irritated exhale and started standing up. “Just get the fuck outta my sight.”

“Wait wait wait wait!” Ian reached out to place his hand on Mickey’s arm, stopping him from going any further.

Mickey raised an eyebrow.

Ian smiled his goofy smile once again. “Mickey Milkovich wants to sleep with me.”

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Mickey stood up and started heading towards the door.

“Okay! Alright! I’ll sign it. I’ll fucking sign the thing. Hang on!”

Mickey looked back at Ian. “No more weird fucking questions.”

“That’s not in the contract!”

“Fucking hell, Firecrotch!”

Ian smirked and walked over to hand Mickey the contract.

_What the fuck did I get myself into._

~

“So how do we do this?”

They were standing on either side of the king size bed and Ian was eyeing the thing like it was Christmas morning and the bed was fucking Santa Claus himself.

“I’m kinda worried that you have to fucking ask that, Firecrotch.” Mickey started taking off his clothes.

Ian couldn’t help but stare. This was Mickey Milkovich. Mickey fucking Milkovich stripping in front of him. Mickey Milkovich was taking his shirt off. Mickey Milkovich was taking his pants off. Fuck.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“Shit. Sorry, I just… Wow. You’re Mickey Milkovich.”

Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Okay, alright. I’m over it. I’m cool.” Ian gathered himself and started stripping down to his underwear.

Ian climbed onto the bed and turned to his side facing Mickey.

Mickey mirrored Ian’s position and pulled Ian closer by placing a hand on his waist.

Their bodies were flushed against each other, from their chests down to their thighs and Mickey groaned when their cocks brushed against each other.

Ian, fueled by the sound Mickey was making, slowly rolled his hips forward, grinding his cock against Mickey’s.

Mickey’s hand traveled from Ian’s waist up to Ian’s back and then down to Ian’s butt, pulling him closer to create more friction.

Ian lowered his head and started sucking on Mickey’s neck.

Mickey tilted his head back to give Ian better access while continuing to rub their erections together.

“Fuck.” Mickey groaned. He reached down and started pulling Ian’s underwear off. Ian pulled away to shed the remainder of his clothing while Mickey did the same.

Ian’s heart was pounding. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man in front of him. Mickey Milkovich looked so damn hot naked and horny.

“You gonna sit there all fucking night or are you getting on me?”

Ian was pretty sure his brain short-circuited. “Wha-what?”

Mickey huffed and leaned over to open the night table drawers. He threw a condom and a tube of lube towards Ian and got on his hands and knees and fucking _presented_ himself to Ian.

Holy fucking shit.

Ian quickly grabbed the lube and hastily spread some on his fingers. Ian carefully spread Mickey’s cheeks and he caught his breath when he saw Mickey’s tight pucker.

If tonight was all that Ian gets, and it probably will, then he’s gonna take all that he can get. He leaned down and licked his way across Mickey’s hole.

Mickey buried his face into the pillow and groaned quietly.

Ian ran his tongue once again across the tight muscles and carefully poked the tip of his tongue into the hole.

“Godammit Ian.” Mickey groaned.

He pushed his tongue in as far as the tight pucker would allow and then pulled out to lick down to Mickey’s perineum.

Ian pulled back and replaced his tongue with his lubed up fingers. He rubbed his finger against the entrance and he carefully inserted his finger into Mickey.

After pulling out and pushing in a couple of times, Ian added another finger, working against the walls and carefully massaging Mickey’s prostate.

After a while, Mickey started grunting impatiently so, Ian put a condom on himself and pressed the tip of his cock against Mickey’s entrance.

Ian slowly eased himself into Mickey and stayed still after bottoming out.

Ian’s mind was all over the place and all he can hear was Mickey’s held back groans. He saw hand-shaped bruises on Mickey’s waist and he suddenly felt insecure.

What if Ian ended up being a bad lay? What if Mickey fucking Milkovich thought that Ian was bad in bed?

Ian’s thrusts slowed down as his mind began to wander.

“What the fuck?” Mickey snapped and turned to look at Ian, whose eyes were unfocused.

Mickey lost all his patience so he flipped himself over, pushed Ian back and straddled his hips all the while, not breaking contact.

Mickey started riding Ian’s cock and just the seeing Mickey fucking himself was enough to blow everything else away from Ian’s mind.

Every time Mickey lowered himself onto Ian’s penis, Ian would match it with a thrust hitting Mickey deeper and deeper with every movement.

Mickey’s thighs were shaking but he was so fucking near so he grabbed Ian’s arms and pinned them above Ian’s head.

“Wait!” Ian suddenly gasped.

“What the fuck now?”

“Just hang on.” Ian carefully adjusted Mickey’s grasp on his arm just so he wouldn’t accidentally rub out Mickey’s autograph from earlier that night.

“Are you fucking serious right now?”

Ian just smirked and suddenly thrust his hips upward.

“Fuck!” Mickey’s eyes suddenly closed as he took the unexpected sensation.

Mickey opened his eyes and glared at Ian while still continuing to ride Ian’s cock fast, deep and hard.

Ian was so close, so fucking close, so he carefully pried his arm away from Mickey’s grasp and reached out to jerk Mickey’s cock off.

But Mickey suddenly slapped Ian’s hand away and after a few more deep thrusts, Mickey shot thick white ropes of come onto Ian’s chest.

“Fuck.” The very sight of Mickey shooting his load onto Ian, plus the sudden tightness around Ian’s cock, was all Ian needed to have him crashing over the edge.

Mickey sat back up and tried to catch his breath. He was covered in sweat and his thighs were burning but god damn that was fucking awesome.

“How much do you think this would sell on the internet?” Ian asked eyeing his chest.

Mickey chuckled. “I’ve actually never heard that before.”

Ian beamed.

~

Mickey stepped out of the bathroom naked and clean to see Ian carefully dabbing at the name that Mickey signed on his arm.

“You do know you can just wash that off and I can sign it again for you, right?”

Ian’s head shot up and he blushed.

Mickey pretended he didn’t think Ian was adorable.

“Why do you listen to my crap anyway?”

Ian looked sincerely offended. “It’s not crap.”

Mickey raised an eyebrow.

Ian sighed. “I know you.”

Mickey sighed. “That’s what everyone thinks but-”

“No, Mickey. I actually know you. We played in Little League together back in Canaryville. You peed in the middle of the game, remember? I was the scrawny redhead on second base.”

Mickey stiffened. “The fuck?”

Ian nodded. “I know you, I know your family, I know where you came from. Your music, I get it. We come from the same shithole and something about your music makes the shithole…”

“Better?” Mickey guessed.

“Bearable.”

Mickey nodded. He was torn.

It scared the shit out of him that someone so close to his father knew he was gay but then again it thrilled the fuck out of him that someone actually got the shit he sings about.

After making sure he was completely cleaned, Ian got up and started putting his clothes on. It says in the contract that he had to leave afterwards. Non-negotiable.

Once he was ready, he looked at Mickey who was still naked and that goofy grin immediately appeared on his face again. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

Mickey scratched the back of his neck. “Look, when you get home…”

Ian held up his hand. “It’s fine. I won’t say anything. Even without the contract I’d keep my mouth shut.”

“Thanks.”

Ian nodded before walking out the door.

The moment the door closed, something inside Mickey’s head clicked. He quickly walked to the door and swung it open.

“The fuck, Milkovich?”

“Shit.” Mickey quickly stepped behind the door to hide his still-naked body from Lonnie who came up to escort Ian out.

Ian started chuckling.

“Wipe that fucking grin off your face, asshole. Here.” Mickey shoved a VIP ticket into Ian’s hand and slammed the door in their faces.

Lonnie raised his eyebrow.

“What?” Ian asked clutching the ticket like a lifeline.

“You better hope you’re worth all that trouble, Gingerbread.”

Ian didn’t know what the man meant but he didn’t care. He just had the best night of his life.

~

Ian knew he looked dumb applauding Mickey when he was by himself in the VIP booth. But he couldn’t help it.

The performance was amazing.

Mickey was amazing.

Ian sighed and couldn’t help the smile that suddenly appeared on his face as he thought about what happened the night before.

He actually didn’t think he was gonna be able to watch the concert. He spent all the money he saved up on the bus ticket to the venue and the motel where he was supposed to stay.

But now, he was here, in a fucking VIP booth with an amazing view of the stage where Mickey was just a few moments ago.

The stage is now empty with the crew packing all the gear up.

Ian stayed a bit longer in his booth savoring the feeling before he goes off to start his trip back home. After a few more minutes, when Ian was just about to get up and leave, the door flew open.

It was Mickey Milkovich.

“What are you doing here?”

Mickey scratched the back of his head. “I have a free night.”

Ian grinned. “And?”

Mickey mirrored the smile. “Follow me.”

Ian felt butterflies, the trip home long forgotten.

~

Mickey made a quick phone call to his driver, Mark, and led Ian to the basement. They had to use the freight elevator just to escape the fans still roaming the venue looking for Mickey.

When the elevator stopped at the basement, Mickey popped his head out to see if the coast is clear before fully exiting the elevator and walking towards Mark who was waiting for them.

“You got it?” Mickey asked walking towards the man.

“Yeap.” Mark replied tossing Mickey a set of keys. “Lonnie knows?”

Mickey suddenly looked sheepish. “Nope.”

“Want him to know?”

“Nope.”

“Lance knows?”

Mickey let out an exasperated sigh. “Nope.”

“He’ll have your ass when he finds out.”

“Will he find out?”

Mark smirked. “If he finds out, it won’t come from me.”

Mickey’s shoulder slumped in relief. “Thanks man.”

Mark chuckled. “Just do me a favor? Be a little late for call time tomorrow? I could use a little more sleeping time.”

“Got it.” Mickey smiled and headed further into the basement.

Ian had to jog a bit to catch up to Mickey. “Who’s Lance?”

Mickey’s eyebrow was raised. “You call yourself my fan when you don’t know my fucking manager’s name?”

“Oh… But I just… But..”

Mickey laughed. “Relax Firecrotch. I was fucking kidding. Jesus.”

Ian punched Mickey lightly on the shoulder. “Asshole.”

When they rounded the corner, Ian saw a black motorcycle parked in one of the parking spaces.

“Is that your bike?” Ian asked.

“ _She_ is my baby.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Where we going?”

Mickey didn’t answer. He just tossed Ian a helmet and put on his own and straddled the bike. Ian got in behind Mickey and slid forward until his chest was flushed against Mickey’s back and his crotch flushed against Mickey’s butt.

Once Mickey started the engine, Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and tried ignoring the vibrations going through his whole body.

~

“MICKEY FUCKING MILKOVICH!”

“Fuck.” Mickey muttered opening his eyes. It took a minute for him to figure out where we was. Hotel room, right. He started to get up to check on who was trying to bring his door down but he froze when he felt someone moving beside him.

He looked over and saw strands of red hair peeking over the comforter. Mickey had to smile.

They spent the whole night just riding around the city, seeing as much as they can in one night. When Mickey couldn’t ignore Ian’s erection anymore as it was conveniently pressed against his butt, he decided that one more night together with this redhead wasn’t gonna hurt.

Mickey put on his underwear and padded on over to the door.

“What the fuck Mickey?! You’re not yet dressed?”

“Good morning Lance.”

“Fuck off. Pack your shit we gotta-”

 _Here we fucking go._ Mickey thought.

“Who the fuck is that, Mickey?” Lance whispered wildly.

Mickey smiled. “Ian.”

“Ian? As is Ian Gallagher who you were with last night?”

Mickey realized that this was the first time Mickey heard of Ian’s last name. “Gallagher.” Mickey said, trying it out for himself.

“What the fuck Mickey! How many times do I have to fucking say that you can’t keep having these… boys around most fucking especially having them around two nights in a fucking row. You trying to out yourself?! Is that what you want to happen, Milkovich?”

“It ain’t gonna happen man.”

Lance scoffed. “Fucking right it won’t. Cause I ain’t letting it happen.” Lance marched on over to the bed and shook Ian awake.

“What the fuck! Easy on the manhandling you fucking freak.” Mickey pulled Lance off of Ian before he shoved him off the bed. Mickey was pretty sure Ian was still naked under the sheets.

Ian pushed the comforter off of his body and sat up to stretch. Mickey didn’t even try to hide the way he was ogling at Ian’s muscular upper body.

Ian wiped the sleep off of his face and it was only then that he realized that there was someone else in the room with them.

Before Ian could even pull the covers up to hide his body, Lance was on him immediately. “You are leaving now.”

Ian just nodded. “Um…”

“What?!” Lance yelled, exasperated.

“I’m kinda… naked so could you, you know…”

Mickey had to chuckle. This fucker was so adorable.

“Fine. Fucking fine. Milkovich, I want your ass downstairs in 10 minutes. You, I want you gone, got it?”

Ian nodded and Mickey flipped Lance off.

~

Mickey was fidgety. Ian was leaving.

That shouldn’t matter, right?

He was just one of his quick lays. He couldn’t even remember the names of the others.

But Ian, Ian was different. Ian was part of his home that he didn’t realize he’s missed so much until now.

Mickey watched as Ian put on his clothes and pack up his backpack. Mickey smiled when he caught a glimpse of the arm that he autographed when they first met, seemed like it happened weeks ago.

Once Ian was ready, he stood in front of Mickey.

“This has been the best three days I’ve ever had. Thanks.” Ian’s smile was huge.

Mickey just nodded.

“Will Lance be okay with, you know, the contract? I mean we did break it.”

“I’ll take care of him.” Mickey muttered.

Ian nodded. “Alright. Well, I guess… bye!”

Mickey nodded.

Ian sighed and started walking towards the exit.

He was a bit dejected at the goodbye he got from Mickey.

Who was he kidding though, right? Mickey’s probably had a million guys coming and going. He shook off the disappointment and clung instead to the happy memories they’ve had from the days before.

~

“When the hell are you washing that thing off, Ian?” Lip asked eyeing his brother weirdly.

Ian has been home for a couple of weeks already and he was just sitting at the dining table in their old house mindlessly running his hands over Mickey’s autograph that was kind of faded but still there.

“I’m thinking of having it tattooed there actually.” Ian smirked.

“You’re kind of disgusting, you know that?” Lip smacked his brother at the back of his head.

Just then, Ian’s phone buzzed.

<unknown number>: firecrotch?

Ian’s eyebrow went up. Only one person has ever called him that and that one person was legally forbidden to talk to him now.

<Ian>: Who’s this?

<unknown number>: my name still on your arm?

Ian’s heart felt like it flew out from his chest.

<Ian>: Might need you to come over and redo it soon. J

<Ian>: How’d you get my number?

<Mickey>: you shouldn’t really be putting your fucking number on your facebook page, genius.

<Ian>: I missed you too.

<Mickey>: fuck off.

<Ian>: Where are you?

<Mickey>: fuck if i know. last stop before the tour ends.

<Ian>: Then you’re coming back here?

<Mickey>: fucking southside? hell no. going back to cali.

<Ian>: Oh! Alright. Lance knows you got my number?

<Mickey>: that’s what i wanted to talk to you about.

<Ian>: What?

Mickey hesitated.

<Mickey>: what do you think about los angeles?

<Ian>: Cool, I guess? I don’t know, I’ve never been.

<Mickey>: its hot as balls there now so you gotta pack summer shit.

<Ian>: Wait, what??

<Mickey>: bought you a ticket already, sending it to your facebook. ill see you in the airport.

<Mickey>: no wait, lonnie will see you in the airport.

<Mickey>: flight is two days from now.

<Mickey>: see ya, firecrotch.

<Ian>: What the fuck?!

<Ian>: Mickey!! You better not be fucking joking!

<Ian>: MICKEY!!!

<Ian>: Fine, I’ll see you then!

~

Ian stepped off the plane and he has never been so happy to be on the ground. It was his first time to ride on an airplane and he did not like it at all.

He scanned the crowd of people and his eyes immediately found Lonnie, so he walked over.

“Hi!”

“Didn’t think I’d see you again, Red.”

“Me neither. Do you know why I’m here, though?”

Lonnie chuckled. “Oh you’ll find out soon enough. That all you got?” Lonnie asked pointing at Ian’s backpack.

Ian nodded and followed Lonnie as he started walking towards the exit.

There was a huge limo parked outside and Ian stupidly stood right beside it, looking for their car.

Lonnie smirked. “You getting in?”

“Wait, this is our car?”

“It’s a rental.”

“Holy shit. I’ve never been in one of these before.”

“Well, you better get in then. He’s inside waiting for your ass.”

Ian grinned and quickly got in.

Sure enough, there Mickey was sitting across from Lance.

“Hi!”

“Took you long enough.” Mickey smiled.

“Hi Lance.” Ian waved lamely.

Lance nodded. “I take it you’ve read and agreed to the new contract we sent you?”

“What contract?”

Lance gave Mickey an angry glare. “You haven’t fucking told him yet?”

Mickey shrugged. “Might have slipped my mind.”

Lance pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You’re gonna be the fucking death of me you know that?”

Mickey just shrugged.

“Okay, so here’s how it’s gonna be, Ian.”

“Fucking hell. You’re gonna do this shit right now?”

“Well you were supposed to do it earlier, asshole.”

“Gimme that crap. I’ll do it later. Jesus. Give the kid a break, he just got off the fucking plane.”

Lance rolled his eyes but then kept his mouth shut for the duration of the limo ride.

~

Mickey got his keycard and nodded at seemingly appropriate times as Lance goes about his schedule and shit.

“Are you fucking listening?” Lance demanded.

“Yes!”

“What the hell did I just say?”

“Go up, be ready for an interview in an hour, photo shoot after that, another interview after that, hotel, party and then sleep. Call time at 8 in the fucking morning.” Holy shit. Mickey didn’t even realize that he was listening.

Lance flipped Mickey off and Mickey returned the sentiments.

Mickey then walked over to the elevator and Ian stupidly followed. When they got to their floor, Mickey stepped out and led the way to their suite.

Once they walked in, Ian’s jaw hit the floor.

“Wooooaaaahh… This room’s even bigger than the last one!” Ian ran from room to room checking the place out. “Mick! The towel holder is heated and the floor is heated. Fuck, everything’s heated!”

Mickey followed Ian’s voice only to be led to the bathroom where Ian was sitting on the floor with both palms flat on the tiles. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Ian shrugged. “It’s just so cool. Our whole house doesn’t even have heating and here you have fucking floors that heat up to your desired temperature. You guys got it good.”

“Get up your ass up. Gotta talk to you ‘bout something.”

Ian held his arms out and Mickey rolled his eyes as he pulled him up. “What’s up?”

Mickey let out a heavy sigh as he handed Ian the sheets of paper that Lance was holding earlier.

“Is that the same one as before? I can sign it now if you want.”

“No, it ain’t the same one. Just read it.”

Ian grabbed the paper and ran towards the bed before jumping on it.

“Fucking dork.” Mickey chuckled.

When Ian settled down, he brought out the papers and started reading through them. Mickey walked towards the couch and turned on the TV.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Mickey winced.

Ian came barreling into the living area. “What the fuck is this Mickey?”

“Look, it’s not-“

“I don’t know what the fuck you want me to do. You trying to make me into a fucking sex slave? A fucking kept boy? You’re fucking disgusting Mickey!”

Mickey winced. That hit harder than anything else Ian said.

“I can’t believe I was so in fucking love with you. You’re just a disgusting man preying on unsuspecting fans. You’re fucking gross. I don’t even know if this is fucking legal. You’re a disgusting slut, you know that?” When Ian was finished, he frowned when he saw Mickey’s face. “Fuck, Mickey. I didn’t-“

Mickey turned away and walked towards his bag, rummaging for something in the pockets.

“Mickey?” Ian’s voice came out more like a squeak than anything else.

Mickey walked back towards Ian and handed him a keycard. “Room to the left is yours. I’ll get you a ticket back home for tomorrow.” Mickey whispered before walking towards the bathroom to and locked himself in.

Ian walked towards the door and knocked softly. “Mick?”

No answer.

Ian sighed and left Mickey’s room.

~

Ian wasn’t able to sleep much that night and he was mostly glad when the sun started rising. He put on a shirt and his pants getting ready to apologize to Mickey. But when he got to Mickey’s room, housekeeping was already cleaning it out.

“Hi, excuse me. Where’s Mickey?” Ian asked the lady who was changing the sheets.

“Mr. Milkovich checked out late last night.”

Ian’s heart dropped.

He immediately got his phone and called Mickey’s number but all he got was an automated voice saying the number was out of service.

~

Ian was walking down the street towards his house. His shoulders were slumped and he hasn’t stopped feeling like a complete and utter asshole.

“Where the hell have you been?” Lip was immediately in Ian’s face barely even before he was able to set both feet into the house.

“LA.” Ian said glumly.

“What the fuck? LA? Are you shitting me?” Lip’s hands raised and fell in exasperation.

Ian just slowly sunk into their couch, visibly deflating.

Lip is suddenly concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Ian eyed his older brother. Legally, he wasn’t allowed to say anything but this was Lip. It’s not like he’ll be out there selling the information.

Ian sighed. “Remember the night I went to the Mickey Milkovich concert?”

Lip nodded.

Ian readied himself to tell his brother everything that has happened oblivious to the fact that Frank was literally just around the corner, listening in.

~

Ian was walking back from school, kicking a rock along the way when he saw a fancy black car parked outside his house.

Ian’s heart started pumping really hard as he ran towards his house and through the door.

“Mick!” Ian saw Mickey sitting on the couch, together with Lonnie and Lance and a couple other bodyguards scattered around their home.

“There you are, my son.” Frank smiled. He was seated in one of the armchairs, looking suspiciously pleased with himself.

“Frank? What’s going on.” Ian slowly made his way to the living room and sat down.

“We received a phone call that you were charging Mickey with statutory rape.” Lance said, far too formal for Ian’s taste.

“What? I’m not.”

“Oh quiet down son. He needs to know the trauma he has caused you. My son couldn’t eat for a week.” Frank said, gesturing wildly.

“Can I talk to you alone, Mick?” Ian asked, all hope visible on his face.

“It might be best to keep all conversations on record.” Lance said.

“Please?” Ian muttered.

Mickey sighed. “Five minutes.”

Ian nodded and quickly led the way up the stairs. Mickey followed Ian into his room.

“I told my brother and my dad must’ve overheard. Fuck, I’m so sorry. I thought no one would find out and I was just so sad that you disappeared cause I really really really wanted to apologize. I’m so sorry. Fuck, I really am.” Ian kept angrily wiping the tears that kept filling his eyes.

“How old are you really?” Mickey’s voice remained cold.

“16.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to be with you. I thought that if I told you I was 16, then you’d just walk away.”

Mickey shook his head. “You didn’t even give me a chance to explain, you know that? I wasn’t gonna keep you in a fucking closet in the tour bus and bring you out when I’m horny. Everything in that damn contract was shit that Lance came up with to protect my ass. I really liked you Gallagher. But apparently, I’m just some disgusting old slut taking advantage of you.”

“Mickey, I’m sorry.” Ian started walking towards Mickey.

“Your five minutes are up, Ian.” Mickey left the room and headed back downstairs. “We good?” Mickey asked Lance.

Lance nodded.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here then.” Mickey stomped out of the house and made a beeline for  the car. He didn’t want to stay in the neighborhood for longer than he had to.

TWO YEARS LATER

Mickey flipped the audience off one last time before leaving the stage to go to the dressing room.

“Hey Mickey!” One of the stage hands was rushing towards him.

“’Sup?”

“Someone wants to see you? He says he knows you personally?”

“Well did you get the assholes name?” Mickey asked impatiently.

“Umm…” the guy flipped through his clipboard while Mickey rolled his eyes impatiently. “Ian Gallagher?”

“What?”

“Tall, red hair, freckles? He said he was a friend and he wanted to congratulate you.”

“Where is he?”

“In your dressing room.”

“In my- What he fuck? You do not let random people into my fucking dressing room!”

The man visibly started shrinking in front of Mickey. “I’m sorry. I just-“

Mickey held up a hand. “Shut the fuck up.”

He started walking quickly towards his dressing room and opened the door.

“Hi Mickey!” Ian smiled.

Mickey’s heart literally stopped. Ian looked insanely good. Gone was the thin and lanky red-head that Mickey first met. Ian looked perfect.

Mickey had to literally shake himself out of the gutter that his mind was falling into. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Ian shrugged. “Family bought me a ticket to your concert for my 18th birthday. I thought I’d drop by to see you before I went home.”

Mickey nodded.

They both settled into an uncertain silenced before Ian sighed in defeat. “Alright, I guess I better leave.” Ian said heading towards the door.

“Wait.” Mickey heard himself say before he had time to think about it.

Ian turned to look at Mickey, cautiously hopeful.

Mickey ran his thumb across his lower lip. “So you’re 18 now, huh?”

Ian smiled the biggest smile Mickey has ever seen on the kid.


End file.
